Talk:Tracer VS Scout/@comment-27245645-20160907213904
I will post the comment I left on the official video. I will debunk all of their logic right now. "Scout was fast and tough, but Tracer's unique arsenal and evasiveness pulled her ahead." Unique? Definitely. Evasive? Also definitely. But here's the thing, so does Scout. In fact, Scout has a more unique and more diverse arsenal and is almost as evasive as Tracer without time manipulation. Scout has been shown to outrun sentry gun fire and a train. His double jump ramps up evasiveness even more, and combine that with the winger, soda popper, and atomizer, he can jump 8 times in quick succession. Combine that with a grappling hook and speed upgrades from MvM, you got a guy that can run 22.1 miles per hour (17*.1=1.7, 1.7*3=5.1, 17+5.1=22.1) and defy the laws of physics by being able to jump 8 times in a row without touching the ground (jumps that are higher than normal thanks to the winger). Tracer has unlimited blinks, sure, but Scout's arsenal allows him to be just as evasive with the right equipment. Even disregarding the three weapons (say he uses a different weapon at one point), he still has his grappling hook and a 22.1 mile an hour run, which would still make him tough to hit, and considering how godawful Tracer's pistols are at a range, hitting Scout from anywhere but point blank would be a challenge. Not impossible, but a challenge. "Scout's greatest feat was potentially surviving an assault from three rockets at once, however, the rocket's point of impact is never directly shown, and since direct hits from rockets regularly obliterate far tougher mercs, it's unreasonable to assume this was any different." Potentially? What do you mean potentially? Meet the Medic literally shows you that Scout did survive. Go to Meet the Medic, fast forward to 2:27, you can see Scout, still alive, clutching himself. This means that an already hurt Scout survived a rocket that knocked him down, followed by three more rockets that, while never shown how close they are, were close enough to send him flying through the air, into a glass window, plus an extra 2 minutes, 24 seconds in the same warzone before Medic healed him. And sure, you mentioned that he killed the bear with nothing but a bone, but did you address how he was able to survive being slashed by said bear twice causing his internal organs to fall out of his body, rendering him not even dead, but unconscious? Or how he survived being pulled in opposite directions by the two strongest men in the TF2 universe, Heavy and Saxton Hale? Of course you didn't. And also, regarding the last bit, shouldn't that just make Scout more impressive? One rocket can obliterate other mercs, but Scout can survive four with all four limbs still attached? Damn, that's one tough mother fucker. "Scout could sprint up to seventeen miles an hour for an extended period of time, which is slightly faster than the average humans fifteen miles per hour, but Tracer's natural reactive instinct gave her the edge. For example, avoiding that sniper round from thirty feet away, means she can react twenty five times faster than the vast majority of other human beings." As previously addressed, Scout can run 22.1 miles an hour with MvM upgrades, for as long as he wants without getting tired. Also, Tracer's "feat" is totally wrong when you look at it in context. Why was Widowmaker at King's Row? To assassinate Mondatta. Where was Tracer's Chronal Accelerator just before Widowmaker fired? On the exact line where Mundatta's head was. Widowmaker almost certainly knew this, and let Tracer blink away so she could make her kill. Also, how about the fact that Widowmaker was aiming at Tracer in the first place? What would be your first reaction in that situation, if you saw an armed woman aiming her gun at you? Get the fuck out of the way! That's not a feat, that's common fucking sense! And Scout can react infinitely quicker using Bonk, allowing him to dodge anything and everything, albeit for a few seconds. "Which means Tracer could avoid almost anything Scout threw at her, even when she couldn't, her Recall ability not only helped her survive, but effectively ruined any of Scout's elements of surprise." No, because of the previous statements. Also, Recall has a charge of 12 seconds and goes back 3. Blink can be used infinitely, but it didn't say anything about Recall. Meaning if Tracer spammed Recall as much as she could, that leaves Scout with a 9 second window to deal permanent damage. "But 15 second recall!" Okay, sure. That means one of two things. A, recall has to recharge for 1 whole minute (because 12 seconds of cooldown is quadruple 3, same logic would apply to 15). Or B, it takes more energy out of the accelerator, causing it to overheat that much quicker, rendering her completely powerless. No weapons, no blink, no recall. Here's some more facts for you. Despite the fact that Scout can definitely survive the pulse bomb, given his previous feat of 4 rockets, the pulse bomb is useless for two reasons. One, Scout is faster than her on foot, meaning it is exceedingly difficult make it work. Sticking would be almost impossible, and Scout can quickly outrun the radius of the bomb when it misses. Two, Bonk. Scout has beat Heavy in hand-to-hand combat. Tracer can't beat Widowmaker in hand-to-hand. Scout has survived being hanged. I didn't even mention that Scout has magic spells that include, but not limit to, teleportation, blast jumping, autohealing, invisibility, and the creme de la creme, a nifty spell called Minify, which makes him smaller and harder to hit, heals 100 health on use, increases his attack, reload speed, and movement speed, takes more knockback, and unlimited jumping. And unlike Bonk, Scout can attack in this state. How the hell did you reach the conclusion that Tracer wins, when Scout can dish it out harder, take more of a beating, and is just as mobile? Also, and this obviously doesn't matter, but the animation was shit. Also, why didn't you get Scout's actual voice actor? He has a YouTube channel that he posts to constantly, doing the Scout voice. Wasted fucking opportunity.﻿